Game Changer
by Alyss Heartings
Summary: Felicity Smoak is no longer human. She is now a superhero vigilante and, to the citizens of Starling City, she is known as something different than the "IT girl". Everyone in her life thinks she's dead. How does she handle this, especailly now that she is living with Oliver Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity:

"You sure about this?" Sara asked for the umpteenth time. "You could be killed."

"Seriously? Barely _anyone_ knows me. Besides, I won't stick out like a sore thumb; I know the science and theory behind the Transfuser." I said, annoyed. She had been asking me this ever 15 minuets for the past two hours. "I'll be _fine_!"

The plan was simple: just find out if Star Labs' researchers were helping Slade recreate he Mirokuru. And, then, get the hell out of dodge.

When I pulled my silver Prius into the parking lot, it was dusk. I was confident, even with the possibility Slade was here, because I was wearing a wire, so the Oliver and Diggle knew when to swoop in and rescue me. I parked, and went into the lobby, which was nice and, in the daytime, was lit with natural light.

"Hello, Miss Smoak. I'm Andrea. I'm here to escort you to your assignment." Andrea was a pretty redheaded woman with a charming smile, and a polite and comforting air. I immediately liked her.

I smiled in greeting and followed her to the Transfuser, but as we entered the control room, she rounded on me, every hint of kindness and charm gone. "Mr. Wilson was expecting you, Felicity." As she spoke, two huge, muscular men stepped out of the shadows, cracking their knuckles menacingly. "We're going to use you as an experiment. You see, all of the animals we tried to transfuse died from shock. But, we've never attempted a _human_ experiment."

The men each grabbed one of my arms and thrust me into the transfusing cell, which glowed with an ominous blue light.

"Why not a bald eagle?" Andrea cackled. "Always causes the most pain."

"Oliver? _Help_!"

"Already en route," came the terse reply. "Just... Hang on."

Suddenly, I felt an immense pain like no other searing through my body. I felt as if I were on fire. I was screaming, the most terrible, blood-curdling screams. My body-no, my _bones_-felt like the were being stretched and thinned, like taffy. My lungs felt as if they were being sliced in half and torn apart. My muscles kept jumping and seizing making the pain almost too much.

Then, through my pain, I heard a sound that just about made me faint in relief: the faint, unmistakeable sound of a certain someone loosing an arrow from a bow. But, I shouldn't have been able to hear it, especially through a concrete wall and thick glass.

"NO! Don't turn it off!" The woman screeched. "It's working and if you turn it off, she will die! You have to let the transfusing process complete!"

Just as she said those words, the pain in my body began to migrate to my lower back, traveling up my spine and splitting in two, stopping to rest at my shoulder blades, which now felt as if they were being fried right inside my body. I felt something ten seconds later rip through the flesh covering the bones, and I passed out with a scream of utter agony.

* * *

Oliver:

I stared, dumbfounded at Felicity's form as something burst from her skin, right at her shoulder blades, which healed around the... _Things_ that had sprouted from her back. They looked strangely like...

"Wings." The woman who had screamed at me to wait, whispered in awe. "She has wings... Holy shit; it worked." I looked closely at the appendages which were now shedding themselves of down feathers, and being replaced by beautiful, golden-brown primary feathers and stark white secondaries.

I stuck a Injecting Arrow in her arm, which was filled with a chemical that would make her drowsy and she'd sleep for the next 24 hours, no problem. After dragging her under the nearest desk, I burst into the cell-like room, dropped to my knees and checked Felicity's pulse, which seemed to be going pretty damn fast. "Felicity?"

Her eyelids fluttered, then opened. "Oliver?" She said, her voice hoarse. She slowly sat up, unconsciously flaring her enormous wingspan, which looked like it was probably about 15 to 16 feet wide. "What... What happened?"

"Well, you... You..."

"Oliver! Where's Feli...?!"Diggle stopped in his tracks, his eyes bulging. "Holy mother of God. Felicity you got wings."

"Huh?!" She looked over her shoulder, and widened her eyes. Then, her face got this awe-struck look to it, and she smiled. "I always loved birds..." She whispered. Then, her expression became startled, and suddenly, downright murderous. "We're about to have armed company."

And, not thirty seconds later, a dozen or so men poured into the control room, AK-47s pointed at us.

"Diggle, get behind me. Oliver shoot the glass with a Detonating Arrow."

* * *

Felicity:

He shot the arrow and I jumped through the shards, using my wings to propel me through the opening with lightning fast speed and surprising agility.

I landed, my feet on a control desk, and I launched my first attack against the nearest threat. I jumped off the desk, spinning in the air, and round-housing kicked his jaw, which shattered upon impact. I punched the next guy, who had turned his gun barrel on me. I duck under his guard, slamming my fist into his gut, knocking he wind out of him. I, then, proceeded to slam my elbow into his spine, making him fall forward smashing his head on the desk's corner. I heard gunshots and a bow's twang, and knew the others were down.

I turned to look at my companions and saw them gawking at me as if they'd never met me before. "We've got to keep moving. Once we're outside, we'll take to the skies."

"Uh... Felicity? We can't fly." Diggle pointed out, following me out of the room.

"No, you can't. But I can; I'll carry you both."

We ran to the exit, Oliver's heart pounding harder than it should have been, as was Diggle's. _How is that possible... How can I hear their heartbeats?_ But, my thoughts were pushed aside as I heard another heart beat. "Oliver!"

It was too late. He threw the door open to reveal Slade himself, brandishing a wickedly sharp katana, poised to strike. I stayed inside, wanting the element of surprise against him.

"Well, Oliver. It looks like you dear Felicity didn't make it." Slade laughed maliciously, his eyes glinting madly in the florescent lights.

"Yeah, she did." I stepped out into the cool spring air, snapping my 16 foot wings open, staring darkly at the madman before me. "And, she's hell bent on your death."


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity:

"And, she's hell bent on your death."

Slade's eyes widened, and his pupils dilated in unmistakeable fear, as I ran towards him, launching myself into the sky, beating my wings up and down, defying gravity. I flew to around thirty feet, before I tucked my wings in and dove, at the last second bringing my feet in front of me, smashing them into his hard chest. It was like hitting a block of concrete and should have snapped my legs in two, but it was just a slight discomfort. As for Slade, he wasn't so lucky; my momentum had not only left him without air, but also slammed him into the pavement, his head smacking the black top and knocking him out cold.

"Let's go before he comes to." I said, brushing my off jeans, as if to say I just knocked out someone Oliver couldn't even phase with his arrows.

Neither man moved, so I stalked over to them, snatched them by the arms, and dragged us all into the air. I rose fifty feet up, not sure how high I could go with these two with me. I had a feeling that I had grown air sacks and could probably fly as high as most commercial jets, just I didn't know-and doubted-if Oliver and Diggle would appreciate it. I angled to the right, soaring in a wide arc and began the flight home.

I was really enjoying the sense of freedom I was feeling as I flew. I felt that the world was wide open to me and that I _never_ wanted to touch land again, even if I knew that was completely absurd. I was even paying attention to where I was going, until Oliver said something. "Uh... Felicity, the club? You just flew right passed it."

"Sorry!" I laughed. I circled back around and slowly descended to the landing bay behind Verdant. Suddenly, I was assaulted by the sounds of traffic and the local teens throwing obnoxious parties. It also smelled strongly of alcohol and vomit. "Let's get inside; my head is killing me."

Oliver just nodded, probably thinking it was from the transfusion, not the surrounding area. He turned and punched in the access code to the basement and entered. I let Diggle pass me, to give them time to prepare the other members of our Team for what they were about to see.

"Where is she?! Is she OK?!" Roy's concerned and scared voice reached my ears. He sounded panicked and guilty. "I _told_ her I was willing to do the mission! But, she jut had to go and get herself killed!" Roy's voice was suddenly thick with unshed tears and I couldn't let for a_ second_ believe I was dead. "Who's that?"

I had stepped inside, and I was taller, thinner, and leaner, of course the young man didn't recognize me. I took a deep breath and looked up, saying, "It's me, Roy."

"Why're you so tall? You wearing stilettos?" Roy's voice became gruff, like he was trying to hold back the tears he wanted to let fall.

"No, I'm not," I sighed. I stepped into the light more, hoping he'd see the wings instead of me having to open them. I was sick of being stared at like some freak. And, of course, Roy wasn't paying attention.

"You're so tall!" He gasped, no taking in my height. I was now easily almost 10 inches taller than him. "How is that...?"

As his voice trailed off, I opened my wings slowly not wanting to smack them into the pipes or the glass cases holding Oliver's arrows. I figured those would hurt. A lot.

Sara was the first to recover. "Felicity..." She whispered. "They're beautiful..." I wasn't expecting that response, and it threw me off guard. She slowly approached, and looked at me and then my wings, silently asking to feel them. I nodded, and she stroked the feathers. I shivered because it was like receiving a comforting, loving hug from my mother. "It's like this was you were meant to be an archangel.

"That's it!" Roy gasped, making everyone jump at the sudden out burst. "That's your vigilante name: Archangel!"

Just then, at the mention of _vigilante_, a thought occurred to me. "I can't go to work anymore... We'll have to say I died or something..."

Oliver nodded. "You're right. You certainly cannot go to work with the new... Developments... But to say you're dead?"

"Yes," I smiled, thinking about it. "I would truely be the Archangel... The Archangel of justice... I like it... Archangel."


	3. Chapter 3

This shout out is for **_HIGHLANDER348_**; you have so _good_ ideas! I hope you like how I use them!

* * *

Oliver:

"Felicity, you can't go to your apartment!" Sara said, trying to dissuade the uber-smart blonde to stay at the club. "I'll go get your clothes. I'll call you when I'm there, and you can tell me what to grab!"

"No!" Felicity's stubbornness was starting to get stupid. "I don't want you going through my stuff!"

"It's not like you have anything to hide," Roy said drily. When Felicity's cheeks became the color of Roy's vigilante attire, I knew something was up. "So, you _do_ have something to hide! Is it a dil-!" He stopped talking due to the murderous look the woman was giving him; it was the very same she had given Slade just five hours ago. And, I got to admit, it's a pretty scary look.

"I have a compromise," I spoke, before Felicity got too frustrated, and took off-no pun intended-to her apartment. "Why don't I take her to her apartment tonight? Then-only if you're comfortable with it, Felicity-she can live with me at the Queen Estate. I mean, Mom's... No longer there," I gulped trying to keep the anger and grief from spilling down my face, "Thea's living with Roy, and it's so huge, it very unlikely you'll be found. You'll also be able to stretch your wings, since no one is allowed on the grounds without special permission."

Everyone froze, looking at me like I was insane. Maybe I was... I felt like it was my fault Felicity was... The way she was. Don't get me wrong; she looked _amazing_; her long legs where lean, her hair was longer and fuller cascading in golden tendrils to her waist. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and maybe I wanted some alone time with-!_Whoa! Hold it right there, Oliver!_ I scolded myself.

But, I truly felt that if I had been more persistent in keeping her out of the undercover mission, she would be safe, and could lead a normal life, (as normal as possible, since she worked for the Arrow), where she didn't have to pretend she had died so she could keep living.

"Um... OK..." Felicity's cheeks turned pink, a small smiling playing around the corners of her mouth.

_Why? Why did she have to be so tempting?_

* * *

Felicity:

The sun was setting, as Oliver smuggled me into his Lexus, and drove me to my apartment. "You going to want any help?"

"Sure," I said, blushing.

We drove in silence, and when we got to my building, I was tired. I just wanted to lay down and _sleep_. But, I need to get to safety first. I led the way to my studio apartment, and let Oliver in. I walked to the closet and grabbed my three huge luggage cases, and began stuffing clothes in them. "Could you put the rest of the jeans in this, please?" I turned to Oliver when I got no reply, and noticed he was staring at me, his mouth slightly.

I smirked, and turned around, saying, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah."

I froze, and looked back at him over my shoulder, eyebrows raised. "Excuse me?

"I... Uh... I mean..." He was blushing furiously, like someone who was caught doing something red handed, and I got the feeling he had been undressing me with his eyes.

"You are _so_ 'arrow-minded," I laughed, earning a confused look from the excessively rich and drop-dead gorgeous billionaire playboy. I sighed, realizing I had to explain. I turned back to packing as I spoke. "Well, I was about to say, 'narrow minded', but you're the Green Arrow, and I thought it was hilariously accurate."

"Whatever. Just don't go tweeting about it." Oliver said, sulkily.

I couldn't help it; I cracked up, laughing until it hurt. I turned to look at him. "I was being serious," he said, holding up his phone, which was open to Twitter.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity:  


After we got all my clothes and shoes from my apartment, Oliver drove me to the Queen Estate. Once we were through the gates, he drove slowly twenty yards from the entrance and stopped. "I figured you'd want to spread those wings of yours for a while. You know, test them out."

I nodded, but as I opened the door and prepared to step out, I turned and kissed Oliver's cheek, making his cheeks turn beet red. "Thank you," I whispered. Then, I scrambled out of the suffocating car, and took to the air.

I soared above the treetops, which reached over 100 yards into the air. I took a deep breath, relishing in the clean, fresh scent that always evaded me in the city. I loved it. I angled to the left, following Oliver's car from the air.

As he stepped out the car, I landed quietly behind him. "Hey," I said, which caused him to jump, almost clearing the trunk of the Lexus. "Oops. Sorry."

Oliver just glared, pulling my luggage out of the trunk, a look of pure concentration contorting his features. "Damn, Felicity; these weigh a TON! How did you carry all three of the down the stairs of your apartment and put them in the trunk without putting them down once, and with ease?!"

"What? Oliver these are _light_!" That comment earned me a skeptical look. "Look, you don't have to carry them. I'll carry them." I snatched the backpack out his grasp, loosening the straps as much as I could, before swinging it over my shoulders and wings. I, then, grabbed the twin duffel bags of the ground by Oliver's feet. He was frozen in disbelief as I snapped open my wings, and I said, "I'll meet you in the back. A car's coming, and since I don't know who it is, I am going to wait for you." With that I took off, rising over the mansion's roof and disappearing from his view.

* * *

Oliver:

"Ollie!" Sara's voice came from the car that Felicity was flying from. "Was that Felicity I saw?"

"Yeah... What are you doing here? I thought you said you wanted to sleep?" I turned to the short dirty blonde woman striding up to me with a smug look on her face.

"I did say that, but Ollie, I was lying. I said that in front of Felicity, and sent you a text later telling you why I wanted to leave early. I have a... Gift. From Nyssa. She took a liking to Felicity, because she made me feel accepted. And when I told her about Felicity's development, Nyssa wanted to return the favor, and got a costume made for her." Sara held out a large, flat, stark white box with another long white box that resembled those you see in Payless which held knee high boots. "Give them to Felicity, please? I have to go meet Laurel and Dad."

I nodded, taking the boxes out of her arms. "You gonna tell them?"

"Yeah. I know Laurel didn't know her, but I think she liked her. I don't know about Dad, though." Sara said, thoughtfully. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Mm-hmm."

. . . .

Later that day, I had Diggle and Felicity meet me in the backyard. "What's this all about, Oliver?" Diggle said, striding out dressed for training.

I chose to ignore his question for a moment. "Where's Felicity?"

"Here," a voice said from above me. I looked at Digg's face and saw him smile. "Hi, Digg."

"Yo, Felicity." I turned to see the woman hovering over me, her wings beating to keep her aloft. She truly did look like an angel... Of sex. She was wearing a deep blue sports bra that seemed to be a tad to small (which was OK by me), and form-fitting yoga pants of the same color, that ended just below her knee.

I watched her land, and realized my mouth was open. I shut it and addressed my friends. "I want to train; we need to assess Felicity's abilities, and teach her what she doesn't know. Just, when we're fighting, Felicity, _please_ don't shatter our jaws... Or any of our bones for that matter."

"Sure. Now, let's get started." Her tone was confident and she smiled, effectively distracting both me and Diggle. Without any warning, she lashed out and had knocked me on my ass. A second later, I heard Diggle grunt as he, too, hit the ground. "First of all, keep your guard up. If you ever read _Harry Potter and the Goblet of_ Fire... CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Felicity roared. "That was a geek moment. Sorry."

I silently stood up and attacked, trying to land a punch in her, but she was fast. She dodged the blow, and, before I could retract my limb, she had grabbed my arm, flipped me over her head, and I was smashed into the earth, landing on my back.

"Ow."

"We done?" Diggle said his voice shaking with poorly concealed mirth.

"Yeah," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my back. "That hurt Felicity."

"Oops." She looked guilty and strode over, sticking out her hand, offering to help me up. I accepted the help, and let her pull to my feet. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's fine, Felicity. I'll be OK."

* * *

Felicity:

I took a shower after Oliver, Diggle, and I 'trained.' It was more like, me kicking Oliver's ass while Diggle watched, laughing. I have to admit, though; it was satisfying putting Oliver on his ass. I smiled as I dried off, letting my hair and feathers air dry. I dressed in my XL _X-Men_ tee shirt, and a pair of shorts. As I walked out of the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom that was mine, I noticed two white boxes, and a note on top.

_Felicity,_

_I have heard much about you from Sara. You have my highest respect for accepting my friend without hesitation. These gifts are for you. I hope they will be used in the near future.  
_

_Thank you,_

_Nyssa Al Ghul_

I opened the box on top to reveal stiletto boot that would end at my knees and the color of midnight blue. The next box contained a full-body suit that would hug my every curve. When I laid it on the bed, I noticed that my back would be exposed, so I could fly without hindrance. The neck line was low enough that it would show _a lot_ of cleavage, and there was a teardrop opening that started at the bottom of my breasts and rounded off two inches below my bellybutton. _Well, at least when I'm in my getup, I won't be the only one on Team Arrow staring._

Just as I was about to throw the box out, I noticed a small pouch lying inside. I took it and opened the drawstrings, find a circlet of silver that would rest of my forehead. It was thinner where it would touch my temples and, as it would stretch across my face, would thicker. Where it rested above my eyes, it curved down and ended just below my eyebrows. In the circlet, there where teardrop-shaped sapphires.

_Oliver won't resist staring once he sees me in this!_


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver:

It was late, when I got home from scouting out possible areas that Slade could be hiding. I was exhausted, and all I wanted was to go to sleep, not that I'd be getting much anyways.

But, before I could crawl under the comforter, I needed a shower. I was sticky and covered in sweat. It was gross. I got in, relishing in the warmth of the water as it flowed down my skin. I was relaxed by the time I stepped out. I hadn't grabbed my clothes, and since it was my room, why should I? I wrapped my waist in a towel, since it was undoubtedly going to be chilly after the warm bathroom.

I walked to my dresser and froze. I turned around slowly, my right hand clutching a heavy book end as a weapon. I nearly dropped the bookend on my foot, as I spotted the familiar bleach blonde tendrils of hair covering my pillow. I noticed that Felicity's breathing was slow and even. _She's asleep. in _my_ bed!_

I thought about waking her up, and just as I made up my mind not to, the bookend fell to the floor in a crash. Before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall, the towel slipping off my waist and landing with a soft thump on the carpet. Felicity's arm was against my throat, cutting off my air flow. I _tried _to pry her arm away from my jugular, but she didn't budge, even though I was using all my strength. My face was red and my head pounding before she came to her senses.

"_Oliver_?!" Felicity whispered. "What the _hell_ are you doing in...?" Her voice trailed off as her eyes traveled down my body. "Uh..."

"You done ogling?" I said stooping to pick up my towel and covering myself back up. "Because this is _my_ room, so I should be asking _you_ what are you doing in here?"

Felicity's cheeks flushed bringing a rosy hue to her creamy skin. "I went flying, waiting for you to return, but I got too tired to stay out. I flew back and thought this was my room." She smiled sheepishly, before giving a huge yawn. "Sorry. I'll go to my room." She took a step towards the door, and then swayed, falling towards the dresser. I caught her before she got injured.

"Why don't you stay here?" I said, leading her over to the bed again. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Felicity, no!" I snapped, digging in my dresser and pulling out a pair of boxers. I pulled them on, keeping myself covered. "You get the bed!"

"Then we'll share the bed!" She yawned, grabbing my hand, scooting over and pulling me onto the space she just vacated. Before she passed out, she snuggled closer to me, laying her head on my chest. "... Oliver." She whispered, her tone full of tenderness. "... I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity:

I woke up, feeling relaxed and perfect. I smiled, snuggling closer to my pillow. It took me a few seconds to realize my pillow wasn't a pillow; it was Oliver. And he was awake. "Good morning, Felicity."

"Morning," I muttered, unable to tear my eyes away from his face. "Your heart's beating really fast. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he said, his cheeks burning.

"Where you thinking about me?"

"No." His response was too fast and he knew it. "OK, maybe."

"Well, how about we make those thoughts reality?" I whispered, shocked at my own daring. (In all honesty I shouldn't have been surprised. I was having very inappropriate and _sensual_ dreams about him...) I leaned forward and kissed him. He was frozen for only a second before one of his hand tangled in my hair and the other one pulled me on to him, making me straddle his waist.

He gently slid my _Batman_ tank top over my head, exposing my black lacy bra. "So... Beautiful." His eyes weren't on my chest, though. They were on my face, looking into my eyes. His green eyes held so much tenderness, that I had this unexplainable feeling that I was the only one who really understood him... The only one he had ever fallen for.

He kissed my neck, his hands reaching around my back to unhook my bra, only to find no clasp. "It's in the front," I giggled at his confused expression, unhooking it myself. I gasped as his lips closed around my nipple, and as he swirled his tongue around it, I moaned arching my chest into his mouth.

I could take it any longer after five minuets of him teasing me. I pushed him onto his back and rode him. He gasped when I slid myslef onto him, but as I started riding, he got _loud_. I was surprised no one thought he was being murdered.

Soon, we were both climaxing, out of breath, and tangled up in each others' arms and sweaty sheets. "Wow..." I said, tracing the scars on his chest with my finger.

"Yeah." Oliver's voice was breathless and amazed. "That was better than I imagined it." Then, his eyes bulged and his breath caught in his throat.

"So you thought about fucking me a lot then?" I said, a small, teasing smile on my lips. "That means I wasn't the only one daydreaming."

...

"Felicity. We got a hit. We're suppose to meet the Team at the Foundry, but Sara says to 'gear up and fly there.'"

"OK," I said, grinning. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Oliver:

We were waiting at the Foundry for Felicity to arrive, when I saw this blue shape streaking through the sky. "Aw, hell. Who invited Kal-El?"

"Superman? Ollie, really?" Sara laughed. "You realize that he's too busy with the Justice League to bother helping us with Slade?"

"Oh, yeah, rub it in, Sara, that I'm not welcome in the Justice League," I whined. _Holy shit, I just sounded like the old Oliver Queen..._

As Roy and Diggle laughed at me, the blue streak landed in front of our group. "Hey."

"Uh..." Roy said, his laughter catching in his throat. "Felicity... Wow..."

He pretty much summed it up. She was wearing a dark blue, form fitting suit, matching stiletto boots, and a silver circlet that had huge-ass, tear drop cut sapphires placed in the silver. It seemed that the circlet put her eyes in shadow, kind of like my hood and mask, but, it really shouldn't have. The metal was no where near her eyes.

"I'm guessing you approve?" Felicity said, after more than a minute of me just staring.

"Um..." I looked away, my face burning.

"Nyssa asked Diana, AKA Wonder Woman, to place those enchanted sapphires in the metal. She said that Diana actually had the thing fashioned by the Cyclopes."

"Cool. Now, let's go kick Slade's ass." Felicity said.

* * *

**A/N: It happened! Finally! And, yes, I plan on weaving in the Justice League and some well known villians from the DC Comic Universe. May your arrows fly true my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver:

We were headed to Queen Consolidated, where I was told Isabel Rochev was helping Slade. It pissed me off, knowing that my family's business was being used as a front for the Mirokuru.

"Felicity, you might want to fly higher; meet us on the executive floor." Sara said, her black leather suit blending in with the surrounding shadows.

"OK."

Sara, Dig and I ran through the building, getting held up by no one, which was disconcerting. "This is weird..." I murmured as I halted to a stop before the door that used to block my office from the rest of the building.

Sara nodded, and Dig's eyes darted all over the place, like he was trying to find enemies in the walls. "Come on." I pushed open the door, only to start coughing. I was feeling really dizzy, and what I could hear from my friends, they were feeling it, too. The first to hit the floor was me, and not two minuets later, I was immobilized. I knew Sara and Diggle were unconscious.

"Well, looks like the trap worked." Slade's Australian accent reached my ears, sounding like it was coming from far away. "Your Felicity will have one hell of a time saving you... If she can _find_ you, Mr. Queen."

_Felicity..._

* * *

Felicity:

I was waiting on the executive floor, like Sara had asked, when I heard three distinct thuds. I didn't think much of it. _Probably some unlucky men Slade's brainwashed_.

My thoughts began to turn towards the worst when I was left waiting for over an hour. I decided before I had an all-out panic attack, to investigate. _Maybe they got held up in a fight, _I thought, trying desperately to remain level-headed. That didn't last long since five minutes later, I came to a hall way on the Human Resources floor, and found Diggle and Sara knocked out.

Oliver was no where to be seen.

"Diggle!" I ran over to the burly Army vet, shaking him. "Diggle, wake up!" I sounded scared, fearing that Oliver was in danger.

Diggle woke up after I slapped him in the face. "What was that for!?"

"Where's Oliver?!" I asked, my voice low with fear. "Where is he?!"

"We were running through the building when this gas filled the hall. Oliver fell to the floor first, having gotten a face full of the stuff. It made my eyes all heavy, and my body felt all weak, and after that..." Diggle's eyes suddenly widened. "Shit. Shit! _SHIT_! It was a trap!"

"Yeah," Sara's hoarse voice sounded. "It was set here by Slade."

"Are you sure?" Diggle asked while I started to hyperventilate. "I mean, we didn't see him here..."

"When I found Oliver on the island, there was a young woman with him and Slade. Her name was Shadow. She told us that her father, Yao Fei, helped the man who saved me in attempt to get a ride off the island almost six years before. When Ivy refused to help Yao Fei, Shadow said her father used this same gas, a mixture of Sleeping Gas with a hint of Pepper Spray, to aid in his and Shadow's escape. Slade must've figured out how to make it."

As I heard Sara say that last sentence, my panic turning instantly to full on I'm-seeing-red-and-want-to-murder-someone rage. I was _pissed_. "If Slades got Oliver, I'm the only one strong enough to take Slade on and win."

"What? Felicity! Slade will kill you!" Sara's eyes were now the approximate size of those little plates the filthy rich British gentry put under their tea cups.

"No, he won't." I said, my voice calm and calculated. "_I _will kill _him_. He's gonna regret hurting someone I love." With that, I walked over to the window, glanced behind me over my shoulder to see Diggle looking exhausted and Sara scared out of her mind. Then, I turned and hurled myself through the glass, using my wings to block the bigger shards. I fell maybe fifty feet before I snapped them open, catching the updraft that had risen while I hurtled towards the concrete below, and swooped off to find Oliver and kill Slade.

_Only if Slade gives me no other option._


	8. Author's Note

Dearest Readers,

Hey, this is Alyss. Look, guys; my life has been crazy these passed weeks! I have been working non-stop almost, even working July 10th, the day I freaking turned 18! And, what little down time I have is doing household chores. But, when I can, I am attempting to further my story!

Don't worry though! I am going to have Chapter 8 posted soon!

Thank you, and my your arrows fly true, and the wind be forever beneath your wings! XD


	9. Chapter 8

Felicity:

When I got back to the club's basement, I was pissed. I wanted to hit something... More specifically, Slade's smug face. Thankfully, Roy wasn't there. He'd left a note, though I just decided to ignore it. _  
_

I went straight to my computers and Searched the city for the tracking device I had implanted in the bow I got custom made for Oliver. I couldn't tell him about it without him going psycho on me, so I left that bit out. The device read that Oliver was in the Glades Memorial Hospital.

_Well, let's go save Oliver..._

...

It was nearing dawn when I landed in the Hospital's parking lot. It was so unnaturally quite, I could hear a ringing, but no animal life at all, even with my enhanced hearing. I walked into the lobby, and was met with... Nothing. Just some fake ferns, and unconscious Mirokuru goonies. The men had what looked like claw marks trailing down their faces.

I kept moving towards the cafeteria, when, from the hall off to the right that led away from my destination, I heard a grunt, and the yowl of a cat that was just stepped on... _Ah, shit. Selina..._

I knew she'd had a thing for Oliver when she attempted to rob his family's safe, but I was sure as hell not gonna let her save Oliver. I burst into a room where I found Slade pointing a gun in Catwoman's face, whose eyes where huge with fear. Actual fear.

"Hey, Slade. Why don't you leave Miss. Kitty be and fight me? Or, are you scared I'll knock you on your ass again?"

"You!" Slade pointed the gun at me and fired. I didn't know how to block a fucking BULLET, and how was I supposed to dodge one?! So, I just did what I thought was right; I shielded myself with my wings.

_TWING!_ The bullet ricocheted off my wings, (which barely felt anything), and embedded it's self in the metal pipes in the ceiling. spraying with a fine misting of water.

"Honestly?!" Slade wailed. "Bulletproof feathers?!"

"Huh. Cool," I said, slamming my foot into his face. "That's for taking Oliver, you asshole."

I turned to see Selina's tail slinking around the corner. "Oh, no you don't, Cat," I yelled, running after her. I felt Slade's footfalls behind me, and took to the air as he lunged into the space I'd just left. "Hey, Selina! You've got a dog at your heels!" I laughed.

I swooped over Oliver's unconscious form, heaved him into the air and through the huge ass windows and into the night.

* * *

Sorry, guys! I _suck_ at fight scenes, especially cuz I seem to make them pretty cheesy! I'm working on a longer, more intense fight between Felicity and Slade! Do not fear!


	10. Chapter 9

Felicity:

"What the _fuck_, Selina?!" I yelled, once back at the Queen Manor hours after Oliver's rescue. "You have no right coming after Oliver! I'm his girlfriend!"

"Whoa, sweetie; I don't know who you are, or how you know who I am, but I need you to back off. Oliver doesn't have a girlfriend, especially not you."

"Selina," Sara stepped in. "This is Felicity Smoak. You know, Oliver's secretary?"

"Wha...? No, can't be. This girl is too sexy to be that dumpy computer geek," she laughed. "I remember a girl with no real interesting qualities other than her crazy color scheme."

"You want to bet?" I stepped up into her face, utterly seething with anger. "You _do not_ want to mess with me, bitch. I not only was able to hand Oliver his ass training, I was also able to knock Slade unconscious both times I fought him. Oh, and I dare you to get a gun. Remember what happened there?"

"Yes..." She said, her eyes widening at the close proximity and the fierceness of my rage. She turned to walk away, saying, "But, someone like you is not worth my time."

"You too scared to face me, you pussy?"

Sara gasped, knowing I went _way_ over the line with that last comment, but I didn't care. I wanted to hit something... I wanted to _break_ something.

"Oh, you're on, Bird Brain." She whipped around, lashing out with a fist which I caught with ease even though she was putting her entire body weight into the swing.

"That all you got," I said, before flinging her over my head and smashing her into the marble floor. "You're so pathetic."

She jumped up and lashed out again, this time holding a whip. "Try and deflect this, Bridie."

She cracked it, but I was ready. I shielded myself with my left-wing causing the whip to bounce off harmlessly. It rebounded to wrap around her waist, causing her to lose her breath as the tip slammed into her ribs. I lunged forward, sweeping her off her feet, but before she hit the floor, I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

"FELICITY!" Sara yelled. "STOP IT! THIS ISN'T HELPING!"

I ignored the woman, storming out into the sunny lawns. Once my feet touched the grass, I snapped my wings open and shot into the air. I carried us into the air, higher than the tallest fir, which towered over one hundred feet. I listened to Selina's screams, laughing as she flailed in terror. "So, the kitty doesn't like to fly?" I laughed. "Well, if you promise to never show your face around here unless it is with prior notice and with a legitimate reason, this will not happen again. But if you don't agree, then I will drop you from this height into the Pacific Ocean. Is that clear?"

She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Good," I said, nodding. "Now, when we get on the ground, I am going to ask you to go with Sara and tell us all the Intel you have on Slade." As I spoke, I angled my wings down so I could spiral gently to the jade green lawns, where Diggle and Sara waited. "Sara," I said, gently touching down and helping Selina out of the whip. "Take Selina to the kitchen and get her some strong peppermint tea, with lots of honey, and ask her about Slade. She's agreed to help us." I turned to the terrified woman in front of me. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you those things and threatening you; but don't you think for a moment that I will not make good on that threat. Got it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Oliver:

When I came to, my head felt like I had drunk _way_ too much and then, went to a rock concert with a rain hangover. "Ugh," I groaned. "Mom?"

"Ollie?" Sara said, her tone low and gentle. "You ok?"

"I feel like shit. Where's Felicity?"

"She's getting some ice. You busted your head on the floor when Slade drugged us... Oliver, do you remember what year it is?"

"Duh; 2014." I rolled my eyes, and nearly vomited, it caused me extreme dizziness. "Ok. You guys get Slade?"

"No." The door had opened and in walked Felicity, holding a rubber bladder with a folded kitchen towel in one hand. "You should know that we have a new lead, though, thanks to Selina Kyle."

"What is it?" I said, watching her walk to the edge of the bed and slide over to sit next to me and holding the ice to my forehead.

"Slade's supposedly using the blood drive to front dispensing the Mirokuru. The Justice League is looking into this, too, since some of the people who got injected with the drug are from Metropolis."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. They are coming here. The Justice League wants to speak with us."


End file.
